nickiminajfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nicki Minaj/Biografía
Primeros años de vida Onika Tanya Maraj nació el 8 de Diciembre de 1982 en St James, un suburbio en Puerto España, capital de Trinidad y Tobago. Sus padres son Carol y Robert Maraj, una auxiliar de contabilidad/cantante de gospel y un empleado en American Express, respectivamente. Sus padres son de descendencia mixta entre Indios y Afro-Trinitenses y vivía en Saint James con su abuela. Los Marajs tienen cuatro hijos: Jelani Maraj, Onika, Micaiah Maraj, y la menor Ming. Su madre los visitaba ocasionalmente, y un día, cuando Minaj tenía cinco, su madre la recogió para mudarse a un barrio en la Ciudad de Nueva York de Queens. Según Minaj, su padre bebía mucho, bebió drogas, y una vez trato de matar a su madre, provocando fuego en su casa mientras ella estaba dentro. Minaj asistió a Elizabeth Blackwell Middle School 210, donde tocaba el clarinete. Luego se graduó de LaGuardia High School, la cual se especializa en música y artes visuales y escénicas. Minaj participó en el programa de teatro y en un principio planeaba cantar en LaGuardia, pero perdió su voz el día de la audición. Minaj tenía la pasión de convertirse en una actriz, pero falló en el intento de seguir su carrera debido a la falta de papeles y agentes que recibió. En el 2001, estuvo en el elenco de la obra Off-Broadway: "In Case You Forget". Después de que su carrera como actriz no lograra despegar, Minaj trabajó en Red Lobster en Bronx a la edad de 19 años como camarera y compró su primer vehículo, un BMW. Minaj fue despedida de Red Lobster debido a su actitud descortés y grosera con los clientes. Ha declarado que ha sido despedida de "al menos quince trabajos" por payasadas similares. Otros puestos en los que trabajó Minaj fueron: asistente administrativa, servicio al cliente, gerente de oficina en una compañía desconocida ubicada en Wall Street. Carrera 2004-2007: Hoodstars y carrera inicial Después de explorar otras opciones de carrera, Minaj rapeó en un grupo de cuatro llamado "Hoodstars," el grupo estaba formado por: Scaff Beezy, Lou$tar, y 7even Up. El grupo grabó la canción de entrada de la WWE titulada "Don't Mess With," que fue incluida en la álbum recopilatorio ThemeAddict: WWE The Music, Vol.6. Minaj dejó el grupo, insatisfecha por su falta de éxito. Durante ese tiempo, Minaj subió un par de canciones en su perfil de Myspace y envió algunas de sus canciones a la gente de la industria musical. Fendi, director ejecutivo del sello discográfico, Dirty Money Entertainment, que también encontró al rapero Gravy, descubrió la música de Minaj y la contactó, contratándola en su sello. Inicialmente, Minaj adoptó el seudónimo de "Nicki Maraj", que mas tarde fue cambiado a "Nicki Minaj", afirmando: "Mi nombre real es Maraj. ¡Fendi lo cambió cuando me conoció porque tenía un gran flow! ¡Yo como perras!" Bajo el sello de Fendi, Minaj apareció en el popular DVD urbano "The Come Up Volume 11" que incluía raperos de fondo de Nueva York. 2007–09: Mixtapes y Young Money Minaj lanzó su primer mixtape en 2007, después de lanzar Playtime Is Over con Dirty Money Records. Lanzó otro mixtape el 07 de julio de 2008, titulado Sucka Free, bajo el sello discográfico Be. El 18 de abril de 2009, Nicki Minaj lanzó su tercer mixtape. Ganó el premio a la Artista Femenina del Año los Underground Music Awards de 2008. Nicki Minaj lanzó Beam Me Up Scotty, otro mixtape, en abril de 2009 bajo el sello de Trapaholics Records; recibió una cobertura positiva tanto en BET como en MTV. En agosto de 2009, Nicki Minaj firmó un contrato discográfico con Young Money Entertainment, con la distribución de Universal Motown Records, después de que el rapero Lil Wayne la descubriera y asegurara el contrato discográfico. Luego tuvo un verso solo en su sencillo "BedRock," que se convirtió en un éxito comercial, llegando a la posición #2 en el Hot 100 de Billboard. Minaj también apareció en "Roger That", que llegó al puesto #56. La canción, y en particular Nicki Minaj, recibieron críticas positivas de los críticos. Ambas canciones fueron incluidas en el álbum debut colaborativo de Young Money Entertainment, We Are Young Money, que fue lanzado en diciembre de 2009. El álbum entro en la lista top ten del Billboard 200, alcanzando la posición #9 que mas tarde recibió una certificación de Oro por la RIAA. Después, Nicki fue escogida por Mariah Carey para que colaborara en su sencillo y vídeo musical de "Up Out My Face". Los críticos elogiaron su colaboración por ayudar a mantener la imagen femenina de Carey y proporcionar una canción educada para la cantante de R&B. 2010–2011: Pink Friday After a major record label bidding war, Young Money Entertainment announced on August 31, 2009 that Minaj had been released from a 360 deal with the label in which she retains and owns all of her 360 rights, including merchandising, sponsorships, endorsements, touring and publishing. Minaj was featured on Rihanna's "Raining Men" from her album Loud, which would lead to a second collaboration on Minaj's "Fly" from her album Pink Friday. Hip-hop rap artist and producer Kanye West was also confirmed for the album. On August 3, 2010, Minaj revealed on a Ustream.tv channel that the album's name would be Pink Friday, a nod to Black Friday. Pink Friday was released on November 19, 2010. A buzz single, "Massive Attack", was released in April. In August, Minaj released "Your Love" as the first official single from her debut album. The single peaked at 14 on the Billboard Hot 100, 7 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, and topped the Rap Songs chart. Minaj became the first female artist to be included on MTV's Annual Hottest MC List and the first female artist to top the chart unaccompanied since 2002. In October 2010, Minaj became the first artist to have seven songs on the Billboard Hot 100 chart simultaneously. She released a two singles in September 2010; one a joint single with The Black Eyed Peas front man, will.i.am titled, "Check It Out," and the other "Right Thru Me." The music videos for both were released in late October. "Moment 4 Life" was released as the fourth single on December 7, 2010, featuring Canadian rapper Drake, becoming a success on the Billboard Hot 100. The single peaked at number 5 on the Hot Rap Songs. The album gained Platinum certification in the United States a month after the release. On January 29, 2011, Minaj appeared on Saturday Night Live as the musical guest, performing "Right Thru Me" and "Moment 4 Life". On February 9, 2011, Pink Friday reached number one on the Billboard 200 in its eleventh week on the chart. Minaj turned down an offer to become a judge on The X Factor, as rapped on her Roman Reloaded song, due to the salary for the gig. In June 2011, Minaj was an opening act along with Jessie and the Toy Boys and Nervo on Britney Spears' sixth concert tour, the Femme Fatale Tour, in support of her seventh studio album, Femme Fatale. She and singer Kesha were featured on the remix of Spears' track "Till the World Ends," which charted at number 3 in the US in April 2011. "Super Bass" was released from Pink Friday in May 2011. The single charted within the top 10 in many countries including the United Kingdom, United States, Australia and Canada, and later was certified as quadruple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The song gained positive reviews from critics. Minaj went on to attribute the success of the single in part to Taylor Swift, saying in an interview with American radio station 102.7 KIIS FM, "Taylor Swift did her little interview about 'Super Bass' and it took off in the States with the people sort of knowing it...It’s just really uncanny how all that stuff happens...We didn’t plan it like that." Minaj voiced a character in the 3D animated film, Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, as Steffie, a woolly mammoth. Minaj is also featured on French DJ David Guetta's 2011 album, Nothing but the Beat, on the singles "Where Them Girls At" and "Turn Me On". 2011–2013: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded and touring Minaj's second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, was announced through Twitter in November 2011 and was first released on April 2, 2012, two months later than initially planned. The album features collaborations with producers Hit-Boy, Dr. Luke, Rico Beats, Kenoe, RedOne and Oak. Cash Money A&R Joshua Berkman told HitQuarters that Minaj was extremely particular about the beats and music she used saying: "She wouldn't just rap or sing on anything – I could give her a thousand tracks and she may only like one or two." Preceding the album's release, three promotional singles were released: Roman in Moscow (which didn't make the final cut of the album), "Stupid Hoe," and "Roman Reloaded." The album's first single, "Starships," was released on February 14. It became Minaj's best-peaking single in the United Kingdom, peaking at number 2. It has also peaked at number 5 on the US Billboard Hot 100, making it her second top 10 arrival following, "Super Bass" in 2011. The music video was released on April 26, 2012. On February 12, 2012, Minaj debuted her song "Roman Holiday" at the 54th Grammy Awards, becoming first song performed on the Grammy stage by a solo female rapper. The exorcism-themed performance drew a mixed response online. She was featured on "Give Me All Your Luvin'" (with M.I.A.) and "I Don't Give A," both songs (the first being the lead single) from Madonna's 2012 album MDNA. The trio performed the former during the Super Bowl XLVI halftime show in February. The album's second single, "Right by My Side," which features Chris Brown, was released on March 27, 2012. Following the album's release, it peaked at number 24 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Chart. It also peaked in the lower regions of the UK singles chart, at position #101. The third single, "Beez in the Trap", which features 2 Chainz was released to U.S. Urban radio on April 24, 2012. It was premiered on DJ Flex's radio show at Hot 97 on March 20, 2012. It peaked at number 24 on the US Billboard Rap Songs Chart. The video was premiered on April 6, 2012 on Minaj's VEVO account. Minaj began her first worldwide tour, the Pink Friday Tour, on May 16, 2012, and will be followed by the Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour, set to begin in October. Minaj was scheduled to headline during Hot 97 Summer Jam in New Jersey on June 3, 2012 at MetLife Stadium, but pulled out of her performance the day of after one of the station's DJs (Peter Rosenberg) criticized "Starships" as not being "real hip-hop." Her mentor Lil Wayne heard the remark and pulled his Young Money labelmates from the show. Minaj was scheduled to bring out hip-hop legends Nas, Lauryn Hill, Cam'ron, Foxy Brown, among others. She called into Hot 97 to speak on the incident with Funkmaster Flex, which ended the dispute with the radio station and DJ Peter Rosenberg. Minaj cancelled her appearance at the 2012 V Festival in the United Kingdom and the final show of her Pink Friday Tour in Dublin due to the damage of her vocal chords. Reports have emerged speculating that Minaj will be joining the twelfth season of American Idol as a judge, though Minaj commented at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards, "You know what? At this time, I have no comment on that one." Minaj revealed the bottle design for her fragrance, "Pink Friday," through Twitter. The bottle bears a pink wig, a gold-platted bust, and a chain that hangs from the neck, bearing her name, similar to the cover of her debut album, Pink Friday. On August 24, 2012, Minaj premiered the music video for "I Am Your Leader" through Vevo. She was featured on Lil Wayne's mixtape, Dedication 4, in September 2012. Minaj announced at 2012 MTV Video Music Awards that Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded will be re-released in November as Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up. The project will include several new songs, one of which will be released as a single during the week of September 10. Minaj also revealed through Twitter that the re-release will have different album artwork than the original. Minaj won an award for Best Female Video at the awards that evening, and performed "Girl on Fire (Inferno version)" with Alicia Keys and special guest gymnast Gabby Douglas. The lead single of the re-release,"The Boys" will be released onto iTunes on September 11, 2012. 2013-Presente: The Pinkprint, Colaboraciones nuevas y The Pinkprint Tour Tras finalizar su gira Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour, el 20 de Marzo de 2013 Nicki Minaj anuncio que estaba trabajando en su tercer álbum de estudio, finalmente anuncio el 2 de noviembre de 2013 en una entrevista para MTV dijo que esto creo que todos saben lo obsesionada que estoy con Jay Z. Él siempre ha sido mi rapero favorito, junto a Lil Wayne, hizo un gran trabajo creando The Blueprint. Y lo he estudiado, solo en términos de crecer en la industria. Quiero hacer eso, quiero ser como Jay Z. Quiero que con lo que estoy haciendo, raperas surjan y sigan el patrón de lo que he hecho en día, finalmente después de varios meses de espera el 21 de mayo de 2014, Nicki Minaj saca su primer sencillo de su tercer álbum de estudio "Pills N Potions", desafortunadamente el sencillo no tuvo una excelente recepción comercial y no debuto dentro del Top 10 de Billboard Hot 100 debuto en la posición numero 24. El 29 de Julio de 2014, colabora con la cantante británica Jessie J y en compañía de la cantante estadounidense Ariana Grande, en la canción "Bang Bang", esta se convirtió en la quinta colaboración de mayor éxito de toda su carrera de la rapera trinintense. El 4 de Agosto de 2014, lanza su segundo sencillo de ''The Pinkprint'' llamada "Anaconda" que 2 días después de su lanzamiento la canción debuto en la posición numero 19 de Billboard Hot 100, el 17 de Agosto de 2014, lanza el vídeo musical que rompe récord de ser el video mas visto en YouTube con mas de 19,000.000 de vistas superando a "Wrecking Ball" de la cantante estadounidense Miley Cyrus, tras después de una sensación en YouTube la canción debuto en la posición numero 2 de Billboard Hot 100 siendo la mejor canción de la Rapera. Tras después de sacar, 4 sencillos de ''The Pinkprint'' había confirmado que su tercer álbum lo sacaría el 24 de noviembre, sin embargo ella decidió posponer su lanzamiento hasta el 15 de Diciembre, debido a que le faltaban terminar 3 canciones mas del álbum. En el tercer álbum de Nicki Minaj, trabaja por primera vez con la cantante, Jessie Ware, Skylar Grey también colabora por primera vez con los Raperos Meek Mill, Lunchmoney Lewis y Jeremih, también volvió a colaborar con las cantantes Beyoncé que ya había colaborado en su sencillo "Flawless" en la versión remix y Ariana Grande que trabajó en "Bang Bang" de Jessie J, también pudo escribir canciones alado de las cantantes Lady Gaga y Katy Perry asi como tener la producción nuevamente de will.i.am. En noviembre de 2014, en la gala de los MTV Europe Music Awards de Glasgow, cuya presentadora fue la propia rapera, se anunció la gira de forma oficial para el próximo año. En diciembre de 2014 se anunciaron las primeras fechas europeas de la gira mediante la página web oficial de la artista, donde el telonero sería el cantante de r&b Trey Songz. Minaj comentó el día del anuncio que «tenemos más de una sorpresa en la tienda, y te prometo que será mi gira más grande y la mejor que haya hecho!». Cabe destacar que a las pocas horas de ponerse a la venta las entradas para el show en el Zénith de París (Francia) del 25 de marzo 2015, se agotaron rápidamente, lo que provocó que se agregase otra fecha en París el 26 de marzo de 2015 en el mismo recinto.4 Durante los meses de enero y febrero de 2015, se anunció que Minaj estaría encabezando varios festivales de música durante el 2015. La primera actuación será en el X Games Festival en Austin (Texas), que está en concordancia con los X Games. La segunda actuación será en el Wireless Festival en Londres (Inglaterra) y será co-titulado con el disc jockey francés David Guetta. La tercera actuación será en el BET Experience Festival en Los Ángeles (California), el cual termina en última instancia con los BET Awards. El 17 de marzo, tras el inicio de la gira en Suecia, Minaj anuncio las fechas de Norteamérica, donde estaría de gira desde julio hasta agosto de 2015, y además, se confirmó que los teloneros de esta etapa serían Meek Mill, Rae Sremmurd, Tinashe y Dej Loaf. Products and endorsements Minaj has signed contracts with a variety of corporate interests and manufacturing companies. In 2011, she helped launch Casio's TRYX digital camera in Times Square, along with The Roots. She launched the Nokia Lumia 900 in Times Square followed by an performance of "Starships," "Super Bass," and "Right by My Side." Minaj contracted an promotional deal with Pepsi in which she appeared in a commercial, which was shot in Argentina for the global LiveForNow campaign, and internet advertisements. The commercial featured a remix of "Moment 4 Life." Mattel produced a custom Nicki Minaj-themed Barbie to be auctioned on charitybuzz and was valued at an estimate of $US15,000 dollars. MAC Cosmetics collaborated with Minaj on many business ventures, such as a limited edition lipstick called Pink 4 Friday that went on sale for four consecutive Fridays starting November 26, 2010 to promote the release of Pink Friday, and also as part of the Viva Glam campaign with Ricky Martin in Latin America, which has raised $US250 million dollars for MAC AIDS Fund. Minaj has collaborated with OPI Products on a six-piece nail polish collection with colors named after her songs. With designer Jeremy Scott, Minaj signed an endorsement deal with Adidas' fall and winter 2012 campaign to appear in Internet advertisments and commercials for Adidas Originals. The ad was filmed in a disclosed location in Brooklyn, also featuring Big Sean, Derrick Rose, Sky Ferreira and 2NE1, all around the world wearing Adidas attire. The commercial used Minaj's song "Masquerade" as the theme song for the ad. Minaj plans to launch her own clothing line in 2013, and described it as "Harajuku Barbie." Minaj revealed via Twitter that she is working on two books. Minaj has teamed up with Give Back Brands to launch her new fragrance "Pink Friday" in September 2012, which will be sold under exclusive license to Macy's in the United States and Elizabeth Arden internationally. Vida personal While some songs and interviews have implied that Nicki Minaj is bisexual, In an interview with Vibe she commented, "I just embrace all people of all lifestyles and I don’t tell them they are bad people. And I say girls are beautiful and girls are sexy and they need to be told that, and if they don’t have anyone to tell them that and mean it, I’m gonna tell them that. But I feel like people always wanna define me and I don’t wanna be defined. She reiterated her dislike of being labeled in an interview with Out, saying: "The point is, everyone is not black and white. There are so many shades in the middle, and you’ve got to let people feel comfortable with saying what they want to say when they want to say it." During an interview in the May 2010 issue of Details, Nicki Minaj was asked if she felt hip-hop was becoming more gay-friendly. She responded, "I think the world is getting more gay-friendly, so hip-hop is too. But it's harder to imagine an openly gay male rapper being embraced, people view gay men as having no street credibility. But I think we'll see one in my lifetime." In July 2011, Minaj's cousin Nicholas Telemaque was murdered near his home in Brooklyn, New York City. Categoría:Escritores